BB's Surprise
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the Death Note world, and Raito is in for a huge surprise when he comes to visit his dear Beyond, only to find the apartment clean and covered in rose petals.......and why is Beyond cross-dressing! Rated M for steamy man sex!


_**Ok, the whole idea of Death Note characters celebrating holidays has always been an intriguing image, one us authors and authoresses love portraying. But Valentine's Day is one of the more interesting holidays, because it's sooo damn lovey-dovey. How would two characters like Beyond Birthday and Raito, both total opposites and arguably insane, share such a romantic day?**_

_**I think you can see where this is going (winks) Anyway, if the idea intrigues you, then by all means keep reading! If not….read anyways. My fanfictions have the lovely knack of drawing you in with their sick twistedness/hot man sex, so you'll either be totally mind raped, actually enjoy it, or a bit of both ^^**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: seriously, Death Note is not mine. I know, that is a very depressing fact, one I cry about nearly every night when I'm not molesting the copy of ****Another Note: the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases ****that I keep under my pillow…. . Don't look at me like that, you probably do it to!**

_

* * *

_

It was quite common for his lover to do strange things. Paint with blood, eat nothing but strawberry jam for three days straight, idly cutting himself; these were things Raito was used to seeing him do, and weren't even the strangest either. Beyond Birthday was a weird creature, far outshining the quirky eccentricity that his former idol L had. His patterns always deviated, leaving Raito surprised and amused, awaiting what his lover would come up with next. And he was _always _shocked; Beyond made sure of that.

This…..wasn't what he'd ever had in mind. It was one thing for Beyond to trick him into fucking one another by hiding his latest "painting" beneath a sheet, making Raito curious and asking what it was, or to wake up to the feeling of his lover kissing him and then literally chaining him to the bed, fully intent on fucking him. Raito had experienced both, but such actions were expected from Beyond, considering his rather dominative streak and cunning mind. But this…..Raito shook his head, eying the display before him and running a hand through his hair. What the hell was Beyond thinking?

Beyond's apartment was clean for one. Usually it was in a frenzied disarray, with blood splattered everywhere and empty jars of jam littering the floor. It always made Raito grimace when he saw the chaos, and had to fight the urge to clean it up. After all, his room was nothing but perfect, everything neatly in place and hardly a speck of dirt anywhere. But Beyond's was never like that, yet here it was, _clean_; no blood, no jam jars scattered everywhere, and it looked as if the older man had even cleaned the floors and furniture. Stranger yet, while Beyond was nowhere to be seen, candles were lit and scattered all across the living room; the glowing flames illuminated the walls, and black wax was pooling in their metal holders. Raito picked up one of the candles, fingering the drying wax before setting it aside. They'd been lit for a while.

"Beyond?" Raito shrugged off his winter coat, laying it neatly over the back of the couch and slipping off his shoes. The flames from a nearby candle cast a warm glow over his body, which had been chilled from the winter air. Winter usually entailed freezing air and snow, and the powdery stuff was currently clinging to his mahogany hair and dripping down his spine, as well as soaking the thin fabric of his gloves. Grimacing, Raito tugged them off and stuck them in his coat pocket. "Beyond, are you here?"

No answer.

Rubbing his arms, Raito frowned and glanced around the room, his eyes narrowing as he spotted a faint glow on the opposite wall. Wary, he padded across the floor and found the glow originating from even more candles that lit the attached hallway, a hallway which Raito found himself staring at with even more curiosity than before. Rose petals. There were literal rose petals overflowing the entire length of the hallway, all fresh and in shades of deep red and black. Raito bent over and picked up one of the petals, feeling the silky texture beneath his fingertips.

It was just too strange. Why would Beyond scatter rose petals down the hallway?

Raito knew, of course, that they were a trail. Such a move was intensely cliché, considering its use in romance novels and movies like that of which his sister had forced him to watch. The petals led down the hallway and curved around the corner, ultimately trailing into Beyond's bedroom. Grimacing, Raito dropped the petal and stood there silently in the hall, weighing his options. Most people would immediately start spouting words of love and follow the trail, or coyly peep into the bedroom in hopes of surprising their lover. He was far superior to those kind people, and therefore would perform neither move. More annoying however was that Raito still couldn't determine just what his lover was up to, nor why he'd even do something as silly as scatter rose petals and candles everywhere. Surely Beyond wouldn't do something so….romantic? The man's idea of love, after all, was a deadly fist fight following hot after sex, sex being them literally clawing, biting, and fucking each other until one was too sore to move. Theirs was not a sugar coated relationship, nor was it the thing girls read about in romance novels. It didn't involve naïve expressions of love, tender emotion, or anything even remotely similar.

So why the hell did Beyond's apartment have the feel of a fucking romance novel?! Raito didn't care if it was enticing, seeing Beyond's apartment neat and for once up to standards, or that his heart faintly pounded at the idea of Beyond doing something so utterly adorable. It just wasn't

"_Kira-kun_….."

Beyond's voice echoed down the hallway, a familiar giggle clinging to the whispery baritone. Raito nearly jumped, but steadied himself and scowled, the mask slipping over his face with ease. "Beyond? Quit playing around and come out," he called, but his lover cackled that dry laugh and called to him again.

"_Kira-kun….come here….._"

Raito sighed in irritation, folding his arms over his chest. Damn it all if Beyond Birthday wasn't one of the most annoying men to grace the planet. "Beyond, I don't want to play your childish games. Come out!"

Silence again. Raito snarled, jerking his bangs out of his face. Beyond was going to be stubborn. Clearly he wanted to play, and Raito, willing or not, was going to have to join the game in order to find out just what the hell was going on, now that his curiosity had been peaked. If L didn't kill him, then surely that would.

Moving gracefully down the hall, his feet silent on the for once clean carpet, Raito stopped at the end and peered into the bedroom. More candles lit the interior, surprise surprise, and the scratched furniture had been draped in dark red sheets. Carefully, his eyes sweeping the silent room, Raito moved inside and found himself actually admiring the setup. Grazing his fingertips across a sheet, feeling the incredibly soft texture against his flesh, he caught his reflection in a mirror and smirked, his eyes briefly flashing red as they so commonly did nowadays. "……" turning his head, Raito strolled over to the bed. Like the rest of the room, it seemed to be primarily dressed in Beyond's two favorite colors; red and black. Ironically, they were his favorite's too.

Wine colored sheets neatly covered the bed, topped by a soft black blanket with matching pillows, all colored varying shades of red and black. A few rose petals were scattered across the blanket and sheets as well, blending into their silken background, and Raito leisurely touched a few before running his fingers across the bed, looking up. The iron headboard with its twisted posts surprisingly held up a silk canopy, yet again colored black, and sheer scarlet colored cloth fell like netting around the bed, which Raito brushed with his hand and shivered at the luxurious feel. Where had Beyond even gotten such obviously expensive items? It wasn't like he could just go waltzing outside whenever he wanted, risk the chance of L spotting him and concluding the suspicions he likely had in the back of his mind.

Raito went over to the other side of the bed, his eyes widening in slight surprise when he saw a glass full of dark liquid standing atop the covered cabinet. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, and he hesitantly lifted the glass and swirled it beneath his nose. Nothing immediately rang an alarm; no discoloration of the wine, for it was clearly wine, and no abnormal scent. Everything about the glass appeared normal as well. Raito frowned, then set down the wine. Normal looking or not, Beyond had clearly left it there on purpose, though as to why Raito had no idea. At any rate, he was sure that Beyond wouldn't try to harm him, so likely there was nothing dangerously wrong with the wine. But better safe than sorry when his lover came into play.

"You know, there was nothing poisonous in it," the soft murmur came from behind, and Raito shivered as pale hands out of nowhere came around and glided across his waist, fingers tracing lazy patterns on his shirt. He relaxed and leaned back, feeling a familiar head of shaggy black hair tickling his neck. "Kira-kun could've drank the wine if he was thirsty. I left it there for you, as a gift if you will. The rest of the bottle's in the kitchen."

"Mmm, a gift?" Cocking his head to the side, he caught a glimpse of bloody eyes staring at him and smirked, fully surrendering his body into Beyond's warm hold. "And what's the occasion," he purred, licking his lips. Suddenly this whole scene was looking entirely seductive; the rose petals, candles, silk sheets….Raito shuddered, cupping a pallid hand in his own.

"Why Kira-kun, you should know. It's Valentine's Day!" Warm lips caressed the shell of his ear, and Raito let out a soft moan as Beyond's hot tongue parted his hair and licked up the curve. "I thought Kira-kun would enjoy spending some time with me, seeing as how this _is_ a day meant to cherish one's loved ones." Beyond chuckled, slipping his fingers into the thick mass of Raito's silken hair and gently tugging the strands. Raito mewled at the contact, a snide smile on his face.

"Valentine's Day huh? And what if I have no interest in celebrating such a ridiculous holiday," he leaned his head back, fingers flexing slightly in the depths of his hair.

Beyond let out a soft sigh, cocking his shoulders into a shrug. "Well, Kira-kun would have to deal with it then. I have no intention of allowing such an important day to go by uncelebrated." Lips twitching, he licked the bare skin of Raito's throat and hummed against the satiny flesh. "And now that I have you, I think we should celebrate properly. I do have another present in mind…."

Catching the moan before it could tumble from his lips, Raito lifted Beyond's hand and kissed his palm, savoring the scent of strawberry and blood as it wafted from his flesh. "Oh? What would that be, Beyond?" He started to turn around, but Beyond pulled him backwards and Raito went flush against his lover's chest, Beyond's arms encircling his waist.

"It's a surprise. You know how I adore surprises, Kira-kun…" giggling, Beyond rubbed himself against his lover, eliciting a low keen from him. "Mmm, though if you're good I might tell you."

"Good?" Raito kissed Beyond's middle finger, letting the tip slip past his lips. "And since when am I good, Beyond?" Licking his fingertip, Raito smirked and laid his head on Beyond's shoulder, staring up into gleaming red eyes and a pale, beautiful face. "Besides you prefer me being a little naughty, hai? Makes things more interesting."

"Mmm, how very right you are." Beyond purred, gliding a hand down Raito's chest. "Kira-kun is definitely a naughty little boy." Fisting his shirt, Beyond un-tucked the soft material from Raito's pants and slipped underneath, letting his palm and fingers glide over satiny flesh. "And naughty little boys should be punished, don't you agree?"

Raito licked his lips, nuzzling his face against the crook of Beyond's neck and kissing the skin there softly. Grinning at him, Beyond dug his nails into Raito's side, cackling gleefully when the teen gasped and arched against him. "Yes, I--ahh--should!" Breathing a moan, Raito clasped his hand over Beyond's hand and dragged it down the length of his body, feeling a searing red gaze boring into him. "Punish me…."

"Oh I will, Kira-kun, you can be assured of that. But not just yet." Backing off, Beyond grinned wickedly and covered Raito's eyes. "Keep them closed," he leaned over, growling beside Raito's ear and watching with delight as a shudder went coursing up his spine. Raito nodded, his head whirling at the deliciously arousing control in the older man's voice. The hands slowly came off his face, and Raito willingly obeyed, his eyes remaining shut. The air trembled around him as Beyond moved away, faint sounds registering in the inky blackness, but Raito kept silent and waited patiently. This was definitely a turn of events, considering he hadn't been expecting such an….erotic welcome. Sex, yes. Sex was as common as breathing when it came to them. But this coy little game Beyond was playing?

Raito smirked to himself, his hands twitching expectantly at his sides. Definitely not. "……..Beyond?" Cocking his head, he struggled to hear, but his lover had either intentionally muffled his steps or had left the room. Not that it really mattered. If Beyond didn't want him to know what was going on, then

"Kira-kun, I'm back." A sudden presence faded in behind him, Beyond's voice whispering across him like wind. Raito could hear a faint crackling after it, but that was promptly ignored when Beyond's hands gripped his hips, giving him a gentle push forward. "Oh what fun we're going to have," Beyond giggled behind him, and Raito, even though his eyes were closed, could practically see the smirk on his lover's face. "Kira-kun, tell me, what's the best present you've ever gotten?" Beyond's fingers dug into his hips, directing him until Raito's knees touched the edge of the bed.

"I'm…not sure. Presents have never really been all that important to me. I always found them trivial, a waste of time." Raito let himself be pushed onto the bed, the soft fabrics bunching beneath his knees and silken netting falling closed behind them. "I suppose I've never gotten a gift I really liked. My parents give me common stuff; clothes, books, things they thought a teenager would enjoy, and my friends have never really given me gifts."

Beyond watched the brunette lay down, his back against the mattress and head resting on the cascade of fluffy pillows decorating the upper half. "Kira-kun, that's horrible! Such a crime, a young boy never receiving a proper gift." Leaning over him, Beyond clicked his tongue in a tsk-ing noise and breathed on Raito's neck, his lips brushing the curve. "Very unfortunate. I suppose I'll have to remedy that and make sure Kira-kun's gift is particularly….._special_."

"And--how do you plan…on doing that," Raito murmured, licking his lips. The bed shifted as Beyond crawled forward until his knees were on either sides of Raito's waist, and fingers came out of the darkness and swept down his jaw, outlining the curve of his lips gently.

"Open your eyes, little god, and see for yourself." A quiet giggle echoed in the air, and Raito slowly opened his eyes, the sepia irises casually flecked with red instantly bleeding a bright crimson.

"Wha…? Be--Beyond…?!" His voice cracked, but Raito couldn't form the words anyways. His mouth wide, he stared up at his lover with a mingle of shock and arousal flitting across his face, a soft moan finally escaping his throat. "Oohh…." his cock ached at the delicious sight spread out above him, but Raito held himself in check and forced himself to blink, taking in Beyond's….._appearance_. There were no bloodstained jeans or tattered t-shirts. No, Beyond wasn't wearing anything similar to his usual grimy wardrobe. He was in a corset and panties, a literal fucking _corset _and _panties_!

The tight corset was like a second skin on Beyond, and the slinky black fabric looked unbelievably erotic next to his lover's alabaster flesh. Red ribbons cinched up the front, tied in a neat little bow at the top that Raito longed to take between his teeth and tug. There was even fucking lace decorating the corset, mostly around the thighs and neckline, and, as Beyond leaned close, Raito could see a faint pattern sewn into the silken fabric. But the panties…..Raito felt himself shudder, his mind reeling with lusty eyes revolving around that delicate little thing made entirely of black lace.

"Oooo, Kira-kun is staring awful hard." His lips curling into a grin, Beyond drew one of his legs up, showing off the bloodred garter and black stocking that immediately had Raito's eyes all but rolling back in his head. "I think you like my little idea, don't you, Kira-kun?" Beyond giggled, leaning farther over and running a hand through Raito's hair, a hand which was clad in a matching black lace glove. Dear Kami, Raito was becoming painfully hard at the sight of Beyond dressed so scantily!

"Ye--yes---" Raito gasped, quickly masking the arousal peeking into his voice. "You look fucking amazing." Sitting up, he cupped Beyond's chin and leaned in, catching an unfamiliar tang of something that smelled oddly sweet on his lover's skin. "So, is this my present?"

"Oh no Kira-kun," Beyond smirked at him, his eyes narrowing gleefully as Raito ran a hand down his gartered thigh, fingering the lace with a mischievous glint in his darkening gaze. "Nonono, this is only the beginning! I have sooo much more planned for you!" Pushing him down, Beyond pressed Raito into the mattress and licked his lips, black hair falling in scraggly lengths across his face and neck. "But first, I think I'd like a drink." Reaching between the curtains shrouding the bed, Beyond picked up the glass of wine, holding it teasingly beneath his lips. The red wine swirled within the crystal, and Beyond tilted it slightly, letting a drop spill onto the bit of flesh revealed by the open neck of Raito's dress shirt. Shivering, Raito groaned as the liquid traveled down his throat and pooled, his eyes closing in ecstasy. "Ahh, gomen Kira-kun. It would seem I spilled a bit." Chuckling wickedly, Beyond flicked his tongue out and licked at the red trail, sucking the hollow of Raito's throat and pulling a strangled moan from the brunette. "Mmm, delicious." Sitting up, his lips dripping with ruby droplets, he poised the glass above Raito's lips. "Would Kira-kun care to try some…?"

"……" glancing from him to the glass, Raito parted his lips a bit, letting some of the sweet draught spill onto his tongue. It didn't taste like any wine he'd had before; it was rich, heady, and had a delicious aftertaste that nearly had him whimpering with a desire for more. Or was that Beyond?

As soon as another small gulp had entered his mouth Beyond pulled the glass away and threw it aside, the faint shattering barely acknowledged by either man. "What do you think, Kira-kun?" His eyes twinkling, Beyond caressed the length of Raito's torso, a rapid heartbeat meeting his fingertips. Sweeping them up, outlining the curve of taut muscles, he leered at the brunette with a vicious smile curving his lips.

"Delicious," Raito purred, his silky voice deepening slightly. Reaching up, he toyed with the ribbons on Beyond's bodice, satiny locks of mahogany falling over his face as he leaned towards the older man. "Although, I can think of something much sweeter…." nuzzling his neck, Raito licked the curve of Beyond's shoulder and drug his teeth across it.

"Can you now?" Beyond arched his head back, his grin widening. Twisting his hand in caramel hair, red eyes flickered closed as teeth sank into his throat, the sensation of blood welling up and spilling into a hot mouth darkly arousing. "Mmm, Kira-kun does wonders with that mouth of his," Beyond hissed, running a lone nail across the back of Raito's neck. A muffled groan came from the brunette, hands clutching his lace-clad hips and likely bruising the snowy flesh as teeth sank deeper, sticky lines of blood oozing down his bare shoulder. Beyond smirked and yanked the locks in his hand, forcing Raito to sit up, sanguine trickling down his lips and leaving a bloody trail on his chin. It was picture perfect, his lover blushing and eyes shining that malicious shade of red Beyond adored so very much. "Kira-kun…." brushing the lengthy strands of caramel from his eyes, Beyond touched the corners of those beautiful eyes and drew them down, nails scouring pale lines into tan flesh. Raito visibly shivered, an aroused moan falling from his petal lips which Beyond lazily began to trace. "My little god….you're sooo responsive…" Beyond pressed a finger to Raito's lips, giggling quietly when they parted and a smooth tongue licked his skin. "Now now, control yourself Kira-kun. This is supposed to be _your _present."

Raito looked ready to pout, but his lips suddenly parted in a soft groan, sweat breaking out alongst his brow. Smirking, Beyond cupped his face and pressed their mouths together, chuckling as Raito swayed against him, tan fingers slipping from their perch on his hips. "Aww, what's the matter? Feeling a little…..weak?" Giving him a gentle shove, Beyond watched the brunette fall onto the mattress and crawled atop him, a heavy moan rumbling in his throat.

"Wha--what did you--do to me," Raito blinked, the very gesture looking weary. His expression one of faux innocence, Beyond rolled his hips against Raito's groin, grinding their growing erections against each other.

"What do you mean, Kira-kun? Why would I do anything to you?"

"Ugh, Beyond…" turning his head on a pillow, Raito stared up at him through a sheen of mahogany and managed a scowl. "You--you bastard! The wine--ahh--you fucking drugged it!"

The smile on Beyond's face immediately warped, a hungry grin taking its place. "As usual, Kira-kun's intelligence is nothing short of extraordinary." Kissing his cheek, Beyond splayed his hands on Raito's chest and tugged at the soft shirt. "Indeed I did. But I did say it was nothing poisonous. Just a little concoction to make your present more….enjoyable." Ruby eyes gleamed, the predatorial slits gazing at Raito's panting body with unveiled delight. Popping open a button on his shirt, Beyond bent over and lapped the golden skin, grinning as fingers delved into his hair and roughly yanked the strands. "Aww, Kira-kun, you're making it awful hard to give you your present." Wrapping his hand around Raito's, Beyond slammed it down onto the bed, pinning it and its partner to the pillows. "Naughty naughty."

Raito's expression flickered between shock and pleasure, but it was the former that shone most heavily in his dark eyes and colored the breathy moans falling from his lips. "What're you doing," he stared at the older man, not even trying to conceal the arousal beginning to strain his pants. "Beyond, wha--what's the point of this?"

Beyond smirked, keeping his lover's hands pinned with one of his own and twisting the other around the silken tie dangling loose around Raito's throat. Pulling it taut, Beyond jerked Raito's face to his until they were a mere inch apart, scarlet gazes clashing and one set narrowing suspiciously. "The point…?" Moving closer, Beyond tilted his head and brushed his thumb over Raito's chin. "I want you completely submissive, Kira-kun. I want you to be under my control and let me do whatever I want to you, no matter how insane or utterly degrading it might be." Yanking the tie hard, Beyond kissed him quickly and let go. Raito dropped onto the bed like a limp rag doll, his mouth stained red and eyes locked on the hand that expertly undid his tie and jerked it away. The scarlet silk quickly found a new home tied around his wrists, Beyond's expert knot work proving unbearably accurate when he sluggishly tried to pry them apart. "Kira-kun, you know that won't work," Beyond murmured, grinning at him. Raito turned his gaze onto him and scowled, though his defiant mask was quickly cracking.

"Bastard, I--this is you're--ahh, idea of a present?" Glancing up at his trussed wrists, Raito's mouth tilted up slightly at the corner. "I thought this-ahh-was about me, not you."

His smile widened, Beyond's laughter bubbling around them. "But this _is _about you, Kira-kun!" Reaching behind him, he out of nowhere withdrew a pink and white stripe of long candy, and Beyond saw the curiosity on the brunette's face as he stripped off the cellophane wrapper and stuck it in his mouth. The scent of strawberry quickly began to permeate the air, and the gears in Raito's head rapidly turned as his lover sucked hard on the candy, withdrawing it from his mouth after a minute or so. "Kira-kun," Beyond dangled the candy before him, Raito giving a tiny groan as he stared at the sweet confection. The end was razor sharp; Beyond had sucked on the sweet until its end was little more than a spear point. "What you fail to realize, my dearest boy, is that you love being dominated just as much as I love dominating you. For instance, take what I've done here." Beyond touched the point to Raito's throat, his expression cheerfully vivid. "You're drugged, tied up. You couldn't fight back even if you wanted to." Pressing it harder into supple flesh, he admired the brunette's outraged sneer and bent over, breathing in Raito's beautiful scent. "But what makes this such fun is…" Beyond pushed the candy cane harder, and a slight sting pierced Raito's neck, blood oozing up around the confection and sliding down the hollow of his throat. "You, Kira-kun, are loving every second of it."

Raito snarled, but it was weak, his low voice trembling and cloaked with a moan. Beyond chuckled and brought the candy cane to his lips, tasting the rich liquid staining the tip with relish. "You--you fucker!" His fingers grasping at the air weakly, Raito jerked his face away when Beyond reached for it, rage flashing through his sepia eyes.

"So disobedient…" Beyond smiled, sucking on the candy cane thoughtfully. "Kira-kun, you never cease to amuse me." When the final taste of blood left his mouth, he smirked at his lover and ran a hand down his chest, his nails gently scratching the tan skin. Red lines etched themselves into his torso as the claws descended, Raito's gaze following every move and narrowing when Beyond touched the waistband of his pants. "Ooo, how scary. The mighty Kira is glaring at me," he murmured, sarcasm heavy on his tongue. Snapping open the button, Beyond touched his gloved hand to Raito's boxers, fingering the soft silk with practiced ease. "Hate to tell you my dear, but you don't scare me." His fingers slipped deeper into Raito's pants, caressing the bulge taking up the front of his boxers. Raito gasped, his back arching, and Beyond completely fisted him, rubbing silk against heated flesh. "Actually, I'm the last person who would ever fear you, little god."

"And…should I--ahh--fear you?" Moaning, Raito grit his teeth, sweat dribbling down his brow and painting faint trails on his cheeks. The savory lines curved at his jaw, staining the side of his throat until Beyond lapped at them with his tongue, sharp canines ever so slightly pressing to Raito's flesh.

"Yes," he replied simply. "You should."

Beyond's hand encircled the silk around his length, shooting a tantalizing edge of arousal up his groin. His bound arms trembling, Raito gasped at the blinding sensations throwing his body into utter torment, a low whine of pain parting his lips. "Beyond…" tossing his head to the side, rough pants began to shroud his breath and tainted eyes darkened, a bloody gleam highlighting his bangs and cheeks. Watching the sight with a smile quirking his lips, Beyond laid atop his lover and rubbed the front of his corset down Raito's chest, lace-clad hand still gripping him with only the silk of his boxers veiling their skin from clashing. "Ooh," Raito bit his lip, blood smearing down his chin. "Beyond, more--!"

"Kira-kun, I'm afraid you'll have to speak up. It's rather hard to hear you, what with you biting your lip and all." A satisfied look on his face, Beyond squeezed his hand hard, alternating between pumping and gripping the silk clad cock until Raito thrashed on the bed. How I am supposed to give you a proper Valentine's present if you won't tell me what you want?"

"Ughh, Beyond, I--" digging his toes into the sheets, Raito whined and shakily lapped at the blood marring his lips. "Fuck--more--I need--"

A pale finger dangled before his face, Beyond's tongue clicking as he shook his head. "Ah ah, I still can't hear you. Is Kira-kun asking me to toy with him some more?" Drawing back and wagging his finger, Beyond tangled his free hand in Raito's pants and tugged them down, removing the offending articles as well as his socks. "Better," he grinned, tapping the candy cane point against his lip in a mockingly thoughtful manner. Clasping his palm over Raito's mouth when he made to cry out, he licked at the candy, driving the point into his tongue. Blood beaded up and he sucked it up with fervor, feeling red eyes on him all the while. "Now, let's have some fun!"

Those five words couldn't have struck any more fear-and arousal-in a person than Raito was feeling just then.

A few drops of blood splattered his chest, marring his tan skin with brilliant red. Raito squirmed, the liquid curving down his torso and staining it with paling streaks, at least until a pale digit smudged the lines. Smiling like a child who'd just been given a present (how utterly ironic), Beyond sucked his forefinger thoughtfully, the gaze fixated on Raito making him want to moan and whimper simultaneously. "Kira-kun looks worried," Beyond poked his chest with the candy cane, Raito wincing when a faint twinge of pain shot down his torso. "Why could that possibly be? Is my dearest pet afraid of me…?" Childish glee colored his tone, earning him a dirty look from his captive.

"Ugh, never," he spat. Beyond didn't appear fazed.

"Aww, what a pity." Pretending to pout, he jabbed the candy again. Raito yelped, jerking away from the offender and openly glaring when blood, his own blood, began oozing from the tiny pinpricks etched into his flesh. "Oops, seems I cut you Kira-kun." Gnawing on his fingertip, Beyond glanced at the bloodied candy and giggled. "Well, it'd be a crime to let such a precious commodity go to waste."

"…wait, Beyond, what're you---" Raito dug his nails into Beyond's neck, hissing in pleasure as hot lips descended onto his flesh, teeth scraping and nipping across his ribcage and pelvis. "Beyond…!" Snarling, he closed his eyes and let his fingers sink into feathery hair, the drug coursing through his veins keeping him nearly immobile beneath the fiery touches. It was fucking infuriating, being unable to do nothing and having his body caressed and bitten by his lover. Raito shuddered, jerking the older boy's hair. "You're incorrigible," he growled, and Beyond glanced up at him, licking his lips.

"And you're a pretty little uke," he cooed.

Raito's eyes glimmered, his rage clear in the garnet depths. Beyond's arousal spiked at the sight, and Raito swore as a warm tongue caressed his jaw line, teeth painfully nicking his lip. "Kira-kun…looks very beautiful," Beyond whispered against his neck, his husky baritone sending goosebumps down Raito's arms. "But is he enjoying his present?"

"I'd enjoy it more--if you were the one being treated like a fucking pet,," the teen replied, openly glaring at him. Beyond's lips twitched, hinting at the smirk he so cleverly hid by kissing Raito's shoulder.

"Kira-kun …is lying again." He licked the unbitten flesh and gazed up at his lover, who stared back with fire illuminating his bloody irises. "As excellent as you may be at hiding yourself from others, my little god, don't kid yourself. You can never hide from me." Punctuating his pause with a sharp bite, Beyond grinned at him and licked his forefinger, trailing the wet digit down the length of Raito's torso and smearing a mixture of saliva and blood on his tan flesh. "Why must I constantly remind you of that little detail, hmm? Does my precious Kira-kun need more incentive?" A delighted look appeared on his face, and he eagerly clapped his hands. "Oh, what an excellent idea!"

Raito didn't know what sick, twisted, deranged little plot had formed in his lover's head, but he had a strange feeling that it would lead to him getting fucked up the ass. It was fairly obvious that the whole romantic setup Beyond had arranged had been nothing more than a ploy to distract him from Beyond's true intentions, just as the wine had been so covertly made to appear innocent, not the trap it was. Beyond's idea of a present, after all, was sex, which included pain, taunting (hence that blasted, sexy lingerie), and the occasional toy or food item. Normally Raito would accommodate the brunette, since he highly enjoyed their copulating, and everything that came with it too. But he'd been tricked, duped by his oh so very _imaginative_ lover, and Beyond had to be punished for that. No one made a fool of Yagami Raito and got away with it!

While Beyond kissed and licked his chest, Raito gingerly tried to pull his wrists apart, growling when they remained firmly together. Worse, the drug still permeated his body, limiting his movements drastically. Raito snarled inwardly, cursing his lover and himself for drinking the stupid wine. Beyond had clearly taken an antidote, rubbing in his face Raito's utter stupidity. It was partly his fault for being so damn gullible, but he refused to dwell on that, instead forcing his attention back to the tie that trussed his wrists together and held him hostage. The knot was loose enough to be worked apart, or ripped if it came down to it. But there in lied the problem; he couldn't move!

"…..Beyond." A pitiful smile forming, Raito rubbed his thigh against Beyond's knee, groaning when it took all his strength just to initiate the blasted contact. "--maybe you're right."

"Oh?" At first he looked surprised, but Beyond's mouth curled into a malicious smile and he sat up. "About what, Kira-kun?"

Dammit. Beyond was baiting him! Raito felt his eyes flash, but he carefully softened his features and smiled earnestly at his lover. "About me. You've always been able to tell when I'm lying." Letting his voice drop into a quiet state of tentativeness, Raito pressed himself to Beyond again, his muscles screaming with fatigue. "Beyond…I'm tired of it. I shouldn't have to lie to you, and I don't want to anymore. We should be able to talk about stuff like this."

The mistrust faded from Beyond's eyes, and Raito nearly shouted with joy when he reached up and caressed the silk tying his wrists, nimble fingers easily undoing the knots. "My dear Kira-kun…" pale digits wrapping around his wrists pulled them down, gently settling them onto the bed. Lightly caressing the tender underside of his right palm, Beyond shifted on the bed, rolling his hips against Raito's. "I must be honest, little god, those are words I _never _imagined hearing from you." Baring his teeth in a feral smile, he licked Raito's neck and purred, burrowing his hands into the teen's hair. "And guess what?" Beyond grinned at him, and Raito moaned as a hot tongue slowly raced the curve of his lower lip, his fingers entangling in the sheets.

'Dammit,' he bit back a cry, panic clenching in his chest. "What," he gasped, struggling to control the tremor in his voice.

Dark irises gleamed with mirth, pearly teeth ensnaring his bottom lip and sucking hard. His bangs tickling Raito's face, Beyond smirked at him and thrusted his tongue into the younger's mouth possessively. Blood trickled down their chins from the brutal slashing of teeth on skin, but it was Beyond who broke the kiss, his expression alight with glee when he sat up and patted Raito's cheek endearingly. "I almost believed you."

And just like that, Beyond had defeated him. Raito paled, Damn it! He always won, no matter how hard Raito tried to connive and coerce. Tied up like this, bound and trapped beneath the body he knew better than his own, Raito knew he stood no chance. Even without the drug, which had been another score for Beyond's already massive list, he wasn't going anywhere. While not exactly easy, it was entirely possible for the brunette to overpower him, as Beyond had proved countless times in the past. "You-I--" Raito bit his tongue, avoiding Beyond's triumphant stare. It just…wasn't fair. How could Beyond pull the wool over his eyes so easily? "…bastard," he spat. Fuck, he'd resorted to name calling. How utterly pathetic. Worse, this was his fault. Beyond had been toying him the whole time, dropping clues and hints at what he had planned. Had Raito paid attention instead of admiring Beyond's seductive apparel and closed his ears to the poisonous words being spouted from viperous lips, he would've seen it was a trap. Beyond wanted him submissive, completely under his control. And he wanted Raito to realize that he was the only one who could do it.

"Honestly Kira-kun, that was a brilliant attempt." Beyond sneered, blood staining his teeth gruesomely. "But that wasn't enough. You'd never admit that I'm right, because that's the same as saying you were _wrong_. And Kira could never do such a thing." Pressing a finger to his lips, Beyond chuckled and slid his other hand into the silken mop of mahogany hair atop his lover's head, fingers curling into the soft strands with ease. "Am I right, Kira-kun?"

"……" words of rage cried in his head, his blood enflamed at the arrogant mockery Beyond was emitting. A child who'd won his favorite game, that's what Beyond was. Kira vs. Beyond Birthday, locked in a battle of sadistic pleasure entwined with ribbon lies and bloody promises, but Raito couldn't deny the truth. No matter how hard he tried, he'd never been able to lie to Beyond. It was impossible, a feat he doubted anyone had ever managed. Including himself. "Beyond--" Raito glared at the older man and shook his head, staring at the rich fabric containing them within the bed. Like their own private world, only in this one it wasn't he who ruled.

Beyond did.

Ghostly lips descended onto his throat, making Raito shudder and dig his nails into the fabric beneath his hands. "What a good little boy," Beyond licked up his neck, and the brunette's eyes fluttered closed, ecstasy burning like liquid fire injecting into his skin. His body was always sensitive to Beyond's touch, but here, now, it was as if a switch had been thrown and he had no control. And fuck it all, that was it. That's what Beyond was always trying to show him. As much as he was a creature of domination, control the very food he thrived off of, it wasn't what Raito wanted. He wanted to be here, like this, his legs spread and body hot for the one person who'd ever made him experience such wild emotion. He craved Beyond; his touch, his kiss, and it was being with him in such a feral way that Raito truly wanted.

"Beyond…." groaning, Raito opened his eyes, meeting the searing gaze head on. Sure, he loved topping Beyond, and the rush that came with it was fucking amazing. Pounding into the wild haired man as he howled and clawed his thighs was one of the hottest things in the world, and it gave Raito a little chill thinking about it. Even so…Raito cocked his head to the side and groaned louder at the sensation of a firm, wet tongue and sharp teeth scraping down his flesh, caressing it with bruising force. "More--!" Arching his back, his mind completely oblivious to the fact of the faint glimmer of strength returning to his muscles, Raito leaned up and bit Beyond's neck, sucking the alabaster velvet almost vampirically. "Damn, I need you," he shivered and tasted hot blood on his mouth, a desperate edge darkening his voice. "Fuck me Beyond! I don't care anymore! Just please, _please_, fuck me!"

The mouth against his throat stilled, as did Raito's. Spidery hands closed over his shoulders, pushing him back down onto the bed, and Raito whined at the lost contact until he saw the wide smirk on his lover's lips. "Kira-kun….is admitting defeat?" Beyond licked his jowls, the enthusiastic gleam in his eyes not lost to Raito. "You're willing to succumb to me?"

Raito was nodding yes before he even thought about it. "Yes, yes I am. Beyond, please," Raito grabbed one of the older man's slender wrists and licked the soft underside, hearing a growl of approval as he bit hard and ruby blood went coursing into his mouth. "I need you to fuck me," he lifted his mouth, lapping at the salty fluid staining his lips and chin. "I need you inside me, right now." Reaching up, Raito ensnared a handful of onyx hair between his fingers and jerked Beyond's face down, their noses nearly touching. "You want to possess me, don't you? You want to cut me, make me scream your name again and again." A harsh growl rose from his throat, and Raito slammed his mouth onto the brunette's, teeth immediately cutting his lips and spilling life blood onto both their tongue's. "Do it…" he snarled, breaking the hold. "Show me what you've got."

It was a challenge he set forth; make me scream, cry, beg for more, and I will be yours. And Beyond could never back down from such a brilliant opportunity. "Kira-kun will see everything I've got," he promised, pushing Raito's legs apart and slipping between them. "This'll be a Valetine's Day to remember."

"Ooo, is that a promise," Raito grinned at him, a low hiss escaping his lips as their groins were thrusted together. Throwing his head back and shuddering, his hands were captured in Beyond's and slammed above his head. "Bastard." It came out like a purr, not an insult, and Beyond teasingly rubbed his stockinged knee against Raito's inner thigh, petals being brushed across their legs.

"You know you like it," he grinned, his hands making quick work of Raito's shirt. The soft fabric slid easily down his arms and pulled at his hands. Raito's lusty gaze darkened as Beyond snarled and ripped the shirt in half, the thin cloth falling to pieces around his wrists. "Kira-kun is a kinky little god." Dragging his nails down the tan expanse of silky skin, Beyond's fingers curled in his boxers and pulled them down as well. His heated stare was blazingly hot, and Raito groaned as a hot mouth pressed to his inner thigh, sharp teeth grazing a line down to his knee.

"Ahh.." Raito moaned, his head reeling back on the pillows. Sweaty hair fell across his cheeks, sticking wetly to his temples and over his eyes. "Be--Beyond," grasping the older boy by the chin, he jerked his face up, trembling hard on the mattress. "Don't tease."

Beyond smiled and picked up a few crushed petals, dropping them one by one onto Raito's naked chest. The satiny roses glided across his skin, making him shiver. "Very well. I guess I could give Kira-kun what he _sooo _nicely asked for." Smirking, he sat up and undid the ties of his corset, the red silk undoing easily and black panels falling apart. Raito all but drooled as the slinky fabric fell down his arms and plopped uselessly on the bed, scarlet ribbons entwining like snakes with the petals. "Ooo, that's much better!" Stretching languidly, Beyond sat up on his knees, putting the bright red garter in full view. "Would Kira-kun like to help," he grabbed the edge, but Raito shook his head, his eyes feverish. "Oh well. I guess the drug might still be working." Winking, he dragged it down and the lace pooled around his foot, a pair of contrasting panties following suite. Raito groaned as a hard cock touched his thigh, a smear of warm fluid oozing on his flesh.

"Now…do it," he snarled at his lover, his hands pawing roughly at Beyond's hips. "I can't wait anymore!"

Grinning, Beyond traced his nails over Raito's abdomen, his mouth fluttering hotly over the crook of his neck. "Even when submitting, you're sooo bossy. Can't Kira-kun be a good little uke and take it up the ass quietly?"

"Like you'd want me to do that. You like it when I fight back." Raito felt his hips be lifted and hissed at the gentle prodding against his entrance. Beyond narrowed his eyes, his fingertips caressing the tender inner side of Raito's thighs and positioned himself, licking his lips.

"Very true…happy Valentine's Day, Kira-kun."

Raito let out a high pitched scream, his back arching off the bed. A hand closed over his mouth and he bit at the flesh, coppery blood oozing into his mouth. "Painful?" Lifting his hips even higher, Beyond shoved himself deeper into the the panting teen with a groan.

"Fuck--yes," Raito gasped, the hand dropping to clasp his shoulder. Blood trickled down his arm from the garnet half moons Beyond cut into his skin, and a loud groan tore from his lips as his hips were thrusted close to Beyond's, the man's member borderline painful inside him. "Ughh…Beyond--"

A seductive grin focused on the teen, Beyond gave an experimental roll and his caramel haired lover moaned, red eyes drifting closed at the pleasurable shivers creeping down his back and legs. "Kira-kun." Leaning close, he licked Raito's cheek, tasting the delicious tang of his skin. "You wanted it didn't you?"

"Yes--more…" a hand thrusted into his hair, jerking it to the side. Beyond smirked at him, his teeth latching onto the gentle curve and biting hard. "Ahh!" The thrust came out of nowhere and Raito clawed Beyond's chest, his toned legs moving to wrap around a skinny waist and hips. "Fu--fuck me…"

"I will." Beyond slammed hard into him, both males shouting at the heady sensations racking their bodies. "Ooh, Kira-kun!" Moaning, his eyes rolling back in his skull, he gripped Raito's thighs in a bruising hold and bent over the teen, breathing a purr beside his ear. "You're so--fucking _hot_." Biting the tender skin, Beyond kissed his way down sun touched shoulders and started to thrust his hips back and forth, the tight wetness of the brunette erotically rubbing his flesh. "Mmm…."

His nails cutting bloody lines down Beyond's shoulder blades, Raito dug his heels into the snowy planes of his back and pressed himself close, grinning ear to ear at the lust filled gaze focused at him. Damn, as much as he loved pounding into the tight ass his claws were now caressing, he couldn't help loving being taken so roughly, and by the devilish creature bearing down on him no less. "More!" His arms holding their place around Beyond's neck, Raito smirked and pulled himself up, the drug flowing in his veins painfully weakened. "That all you got? What kind of a present is this?" Licking his cheek, Raito threw his head back in a howl as his prostate was roughly jabbed, the older man above him chuckling.

"My kind, Kira-kun."

Pale bruises erupted down Raito's sides at the possessive touch of Beyond's fingers, and he vaguely noticed himself being lifted up into a sitting position, his legs sprawling out on either side of Beyond's waist and spreading even wider at the hot touch of alabaster hands. "And Kira-kun _loves _it." Beyond thrusted back into Raito's depths, groaning and starting one painful thrust after another. Each one had the younger brunette gasping for breath, his eyes shining bright in a tan, sweaty face. "Come on, Kira-kun. Let me hear you." His fingers found their way to silky lips and pried them apart, running briefly over the bloody marks Raito had been making in an effort to stifle his cries.

"Nnff…" Raito tightened his legs, muscles clamping down on the stiff member still pounding in and out of him and splattering fluid on his thighs. "Fuck!" A deep coil unfurled in his belly, razor hot and shooting up his chest. Hissing, Raito's arms trembled on their perch around Beyond's neck, he grabbed his face and thrusted their mouths together, a harsh slam of hips drawing out a moan from both of them. Beyond muffled them with his tongue, delving it into the sweet wetness of his lover's mouth as he leaned back, the angle thrusting him far deeper into Raito's warmth. "Ahh, again--Beyond, again!" He pleaded, rocking on the man's lap. Fuck, he was completely filled, if the blood on his thighs was anything to go by, and still he wanted more!

Beyond's hands slipped beneath him and gripped his ass, spreading it wide as he leered at Raito with a cheeky smile. "Can you ask nicely?"

Raito scowled, but the hands holding him suspended above Beyond's lap were unmoving, and the dripping cock that he withdrew just barely skimmed his entrance, taunting him. Letting out a whine, he averted his gaze with a bright blush turning his cheeks red, only to shudder and dig his nails at the warm wetness that curved on his chest. "Well…?" Beyond threateningly pressed his lips to a cinnamon colored nipple, grinning that creepy smile Raito knew spelled trouble.

"……" matching his stare, Raito slowly reached up and fisted a handful of feathery hair. "Fuck me," he growled. "Fuck me now!"

Beyond cocked his head, his arms rippling with goosebumps. Lowering Raito down until he gave a soft cry, he smirked at the dripping member rising up to touch his stomach and wrapped his hand around it. "Nice try, Kira-kun. But not quite what I was looking for." He slipped easily back into Raito's warmth, but only an inch deep. It was insane, resisting the urge to pound himself deep and hard into the willing teen, and yet the wild look on Raito's face made it worthwhile. "Try again."

"Aughh…" A hot scowl turned on him, bleeding eyes closing in painful ecstasy as Beyond pushed in another small, heatedly slow inch, his hand clenching gently around the velvety reach of his cock. "Dammit, you bastard--!" Raito licked his lips and squeezed his knees against pale hips, his body twitching in torment.

"Say it, Kira-kun," Beyond hissed, the sultry purr of his voice sending the hairs on Raito's neck straight up. "I'll gladly end this…but first you have to say it." Pulling the teen close to him, his mouth painted wet kisses down the meridean of his chest. Raito groaned and tugged Beyond's shaggy hair, but the attack continued, growing more fierce as Beyond slid deeper and deeper into him….inch by fucking inch….agonizingly slow….. "_Say it_………"

His nails cut deep into Beyond's thigh, tendrils of blood oozing down his leg to stain the sheets, which were already wet with the copulous amounts of blood he'd lost from Beyond's vicious onslaught. His canines catching his lower lip, Raito felt his grip on Beyond's hair begin to loosen and let his hand drop, a flush quickly beginning to brush across his cheeks. As much as he wanted to say no, or punch Beyond until he was black and blue, his chances of succeeding were very slim. It was clear who was in control here, a fact Raito was reminded of all the more with every tantalizing inch Beyond moved. He couldn't win. Beyond wasn't the kind of person who'd stop halfway; he wanted Raito to submit. To fullysubmit.

"……..Beyond." Taking a shaky breath, Raito steeled himself and let his body slump against the older one, the scent of strawberry jam practically dripping off Beyond's flesh. Moaning, he licked a line up his neck, muscles tensing beneath him. "I want…I want you to--" cringing, he shook his head and kissed Beyond's neck. "Fuck me. I want you to fuck me, right now, as fucking hard as you can. _Please_."

A soft growl rumbled by Raito's ear as the wild haired man pressed their bodies together. "Heh." Beyond petted his back, nimble fingers working tiny circles into the crest of his spine. "Never thought my precious little god would be begging me for anything." Smirking evilly, he slid out of Raito completely and tilted the teen's face up, a fierce gleam clouding his sanguine hued irises. "On your knees, _Kira_."

Raito turned scarlet, heavy gasps all he could manage from his trembling lips. Maybe it was the complete lack of honorifics, which Beyond always added to his name (likely to insult L), or perhaps it was the husky quality in Beyond's voice that had Raito itching to obey the older man. Either or, Raito had to hold down a mewl of approval as he was deposited onto the bed, the long forgotten candy cane pinching his thigh. "Beyond…"

"Kira." Beyond pointed to the mattress, his pale face sultrily frozen in a mask of arousal. "Now."

Shivering unconsciously at the command, Raito slowly lowered himself on all fours in front of the brunette, his eyes following closely as Beyond slipped behind him and grabbed his hips, rubbing their unclothed skin together. "Good…" bending over him, he kissed the bloodened flesh of Raito's shoulder. "Such an obedient little god." He thrusted into Raito and held him down as he screamed, pleasure stabbing his spine in sinful caresses. His hands shook with the strain of supporting himself, the coil in his gut curling ferociously as his legs were spread apart by Beyond's knee, sharp teeth easily nicking his skin.

"Ughh--fuck--" lowering his head, Raito arched into the hot kiss Beyond pressed to his neck. "Haa, Beyond!" The stiff member inside him throbbed, touching the sensitive nerves of his prostate at every brutish slam of Beyond's hips against his ass and thighs. "So good…" he reached back and howled as a rough shove sent him sprawling forward onto the bed, his chest rasping on the silk sheets. He tried to pick himself up, but a hand closed around his neck and pressed his face back down, caramel tresses spilling down his shoulders and neck.

"Stay there," Beyond snarled, pouding into him. The different angle was harsher, and yet each thrust had Raito shrieking and clawing at the sheets, his heart pouding rapidly in his chest. "Tight--" hissing like a snake, the thrusts grew harder and faster, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing in his ears. "Kira…so fucking tight--!" Beyond's fingers dug into his scalp, ripping at the silky strands there and awakening the trickling sensation down Raito's neck. Blood soaked his forehead and ran in his eyes, but he didn't care. If a little blood was what it took to get Beyond to fuck him like this, then Raito'd gladly give up a few pints.

"Beyond--harder," he rasped, and the man growled and ripped his hands into Raito's thighs, angling them upward. Pulling out, he reached between the teen's legs and fisted his cock, earning a cry of pleasure from Raito's bruised mouth.

"Kira, my poor little god…I've been neglecting you." His thumb brushing teasingly over the head of his leaking member and Raito arched backwards, pushing Beyond back inside him. "How horrible of me!" Leaning over him, Beyond gripped him hard and started to thrust his hand in ragged sync with his hips, kissing a steady trail down Raito's neckline. "Let me…remedy that situation," he grinned, sliding his other arm around the brunette's waist.

Raito whimpered as hot flesh fully thrusted inside him, the hand on his cock clenching painfully. "You're a--fucking bastard," he gripped the sheets tight, the thin fabric easily ripping beneath his nails. "Oh shit, that feels good!"

Beyond growled, sucking hard on the curved neck beneath him. Still rubbing his hand alongst Raito's cock, he shoved velvety tresses aside and seared rasping, open mouthed kisses down the unmarred planes, grinding hims groin against Raito's ass. Arousal flooded him with a renewed fire, his member thrusting harder into the bloody and wet sheath that enveloped him like silk. Crying out like a cat in heat, Raito bit his lip and tasted metal as his arms were ripped behind his back and pinned with a pallid hand, his cock growing painfully hard. "Beyond--Beyond," he thrashed his head side to side, watching pale fingers gently squeeze him until a sobbing cry tore from his lips. "Fuck!"

"Are you going to cum, little god," the purr floated into his ear, Beyond's sharp fangs grazing the curve threateningly. When he looked over his shoulder, Raito saw a feverish gaze piercing him, Beyond grinning the dangerous leer that always managed to make him hard. Too bad he already was; now he was past pain, entering agony. But the pain blended with the arousal churning throughout his blood and made an intoxicating drug, one that seemed to transmit to Beyond. "Are you," he repeated, a harsh command lingering behind the words.

"Ye--yes."

The hand on him tightened around his head and Raito gave a hoarse cry, tremors shivering down the length of his body and igniting the various bites and slashes Beyond had imprinted into his flesh. "I'd recommend hurrying up then, 'cause when you're done, I'm gonna fuck you _raw_…." Beyond bit his cheek, squeezing his fingers again. Raito literally left the bed, his knees digging into the mattress and crushing rose petals, and Beyond pulled the teen back against him, his arm snaking around Raito's middle and suspending him. "Cum, Kira-kun. I want to see you do it."

Gasping, Raito shook in his lover's arms, the orgasm clenching his frame and making his eyes roll back. Just as he was on his brink, pearly white erupting from his cock, Beyond slid out and immediately thrusted back into him, the agonizing pleasure throwing him over the edge.

"Kira," he growled on the nape of the brunette's neck, sweat flecking his tongue. "Do it now."

It was all the incentive, or rather command, his lover needed. Raito bent over at the waist, panting and groaning as he came all over the sheets, cum splattering his splayed hands. "….mmm…" flushed, sweaty, and covered in drying blood, Raito slowly pushed himself back up, only to go slamming back down onto the bed with a chuckle from Beyond.

"Now it's my turn," the older grinned, placing his hands on slender hips. Raito was far too tired to argue, and the blood staining their bed was enough to tell hm he wouldn't be putting up much of a fight. If not for Beyond holding his backside up, he likely would've collapsed like a rag doll.

"Don't be too--ooohhhh" Raito buried his face in the tangled bedcovers and muffled his scream, bruising fingers quickly turning into daggers with every cruel slam of Beyond's member into his damaged body. "Fuck Beyond, are you--" his words were cut off as a hand slammed over his mouth, bloodstained skin heavy against his lips. Unable to scream in pleasure as he so wanted to, Raito dug his nails into the arm splayed across his belly and held on for dear life as he was, as Beyond had promised, fucked raw. He could sense Beyond's impending orgasm and glanced over his shoulder, seeing the sweaty skin and blazing eyes of his lover and he thrusted into him and letting out a soft moan behind the man's hand. "Mmnn…."

Beyond dragged his nails down Raito's back and growled, lust heavy on his pale features. "_Kira_………"

Bowing his head, Raito shuddered and licked his bleeding lips, Beyond stiffening behind him. "Beyond," he moaned. "Please!"

He wasn't sure of what he was begging for, or if the repercussions were going to haunt him later, and he didn't care. The one word was enough for Beyond, and he clutched at Raito's hips with a low chuckle and spilled himself inside the teen, violently shaking as the climax racked his body. Raito moaned as well, feeling the warmth flood him and soothe his battered insides, the heavy flush on his cheeks quickly fading to a dusky pink. Spidery hands slipped from their perch on his hips and Raito let out a disgruntled noise at the heavy weight settling itself on his back, Beyond's member slipping out of him and trailing a pink-stained mixture down the backs of his thighs. "Ughh, get off," he grumbled, falling flat on the bed.

"Kira-kun is very bossy after copulating," Beyond murmured, his face settling comfortably into the crook of his neck. Raito rolled his eyes, which were fading to a dull garnet, and cocked his head to the side, allowing the soft caress of Beyond's tongue to trace the natural lines and curves. His back and thighs were already showing the signs of bruising he noted, staring over his shoulder at the soft bruises littering his flesh, and he knew his neck and shoulders would look the same. Well….

"Damn."

"What? Did I fuck Kira-kun too hard," Beyond chuckled against his neck, amusement far too recognizable in his tone for Raito's taste.

"I'm covered in bite marks and bruises, Beyond." He snapped, knocking the older man in the ribs. Beyond wheezed but remained atop him, feathery hair tickling the back of his neck and shoulders.

"My utter apologies, little god. Next time I'll try to control myself."

Liar. Raito scowled at him, shaking his head and crossing his arms beneath his chin. Beyond didn't look as if he were moving anytime soon, so might as well get comfortable.

As if knowing the thoughts running through his head, fingers gently began sifting through his hair, tossing the mahogany strands aside and massaging his scalp. Raito purred in content, "Mmm…feels good." A smile flitted across his lips, the weary tug of sleep starting to pull at his eyelids. He was exhausted, and seriously depleted of fluids. There was the bottle of wine in the kitchen, but he was too tired to shove Beyond off and retrieve it. "Why couldn't you've brought the wine in here," he grumbled, trying not to pout. Only children behaved so ridiculously.

Beyond looked at him from his perch, smirking. "Thirsty?" At the brunette's glare, he slid off the teen and reached over the edge of the bed, fumbling around. Raito leaned up on his elbows, pulling a silk sheet across his waist and hissing as one of his wounds came in contact with the soaked fabric. "Here, Kira-kun." A bottle was promptly shoved beneath his nose, and Raito took it from his lover with a roll of his fading eyes.

"You had it in here all this time?"

Cackling, Beyond pushed the bottle to his lips, grinning ear to ear. "I knew Kira-kun wouldn't drink the wine if he knew the bottle was close by."

"Because it's far more likely you'd drug the glass instead of wasting a whole bottle," Raito finished, taking a swig of wine and shivering as the liquid trickled down his throat. Refreshing.

"Excellent deduction, Kira-kun." Smiling cheerfully, Beyond grabbed the wine and chugged a large swallow full, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. A hand, Raito noticed dryly, that was marred with streaks of blood and cum. In fact, the majority of both of their bodies was littered with tiny cuts and smears, the fluids glistening wetly in the candlelight. "Want anymore?" Beyond held the bottle out to him, picking up the pink candy cane from its long forgotten perch on the bed and sticking the sweet into his mouth with a grin.

"…….sure." Raito took the bottle, watching his lover suck on the strawberry confection. Seriously, a candy cane? Sure, it was strawberry flavored, judging by the scent, but still. "Kind of contradictory, isn't it?"

"What is, Kira-kun? The fact that you completely submitted to me, when you claim to be a god who will bow to no man?" Smirking, Beyond bit off the end of the candy, his red eyes trailed on Raito. "You're right. That is rather contradicting!"

Letting out an annoyed sound, Raito took a gulp of wine and slapped Beyond on the arm. "No, you bloody prat. The candy!" When Beyond looked at the jagged ended candy cane in surprise, Raito nearly had the urge to face palm. Nearly. "It's Valentine's Day, but you're eating a typical Christmas candy. Shouldn't it be, oh, I don't know, a heart shaped sucker or some other sappy themed confection?"

Beyond's expression turned into one of mingled shock. "But Kira-kun, all of those other sweets are disgusting! This tastes like real strawberry." Sucking happily on the sweet, Beyond waved a finger before Raito's face and grimaced as if in distaste. "Those damn sugar filled abominations are mere shadows of the original."

If the phrase had been any more ironic, Raito would've laughed until his sides hurt. "Fine, so why not eat some real strawberries then? Or what about jam? You love jam!"

"Yes, but jam and strawberries can't do this," Beyond pulled the candy cane out of his mouth and stuck the newly made point into Raito's naked chest, laughing as he flinched. "That's why, Kira-kun."

Well……Raito looked at the bead of blood that welled up from where the candy had stabbed him and sighed, pressing a finger to it. Sometimes he really wondered about his lover's mental health. But then, he was the one in lov….he cut himself off, refusing to wander into that territory. The L-O-V-E word was not ever to be mentioned in his presence, a detail he and Beyond had a silent agreement on, and it being Valentine's Day was not about to change that. Even if the word refused to get out of his damn head. Raito scowled, It was bad enough that Beyond had practically forced him to admit that he enjoyed bottoming, being the uke, and had said _please_. He never said please. God, the bastard would never let him live it down.

Glowering, Raito downed the remaining quarter of the wine, tasting the sweet draught on his tongue and shivering.

"Kira-kun looks deep in thought."

Glancing at the wide eyed man, Raito shook his head. "Not really. Just mulling a few things over." Glaring at the now empty bottle, he tossed it over the edge of the bed, curtains rippling like the blood Beyond had spilled down his thighs and back. Though the wine had done some good, he would need to ingest some liquids soon, otherwise who knew how the blood loss would affect him.

"Care to tell me about it?" Strong arms wrapped around his waist, Beyond's lip curling as he kissed Raito's bare shoulder. His body automatically responded to the soft touch, and Raito grinned at the sudden lurch he felt between his legs. Maybe it was time for some more fun, and a little payback…..

"Well……there is one thing," he murmured seductively, peering at Beyond from underneath a veil of caramel. His eyes picking up a soft glow, Raito reached out and grasped a slinky piece of fabric, holding it up for Beyond to see. "I'm just dying to know where you got this thing."

Beyond's gaze narrowed, his hand lifting to take the offered corset, and Raito snatched his pale wrist in a tan hand. Staring at each other, the two's mouth's curved into identical leers, Raito's own growing wider as he leaned close to the brunette and kissed him on the lips. A bloody tongue quickly demanded entrance into his mouth, which he opened, tasting the blended flavors that were all Beyond. "A quaint little thing called E-bay, Kira-kun," Beyond pulled away and grinned, holding up the corset. The scarlet ribbons trailed over Raito's thighs, and he ran his fingers down the length of one, admiring the deep red against his skin. "It's amazing what you can find on there. And in all sizes too!" Cocking a brow, Beyond looked from him to the corset and suddenly giggled, a deadly gleam in his eyes. "In fact, this one is supposed to be all size fits all, Kira-kun…." he drawled, wagging a brow at the teen. Raito slowly tore his gaze from the slinky fabric and saw the predatorial expression his lover was giving him.

"…………..no."

Raito scooted away, fabric bunching beneath his and Beyond's legs as the man followed, still holding out the corset and wearing an increasingly widening smile. "No, no, no no no!" He held out a hand, meaning to push Beyond away. "Not happening. Gomen, but I---_ahhhh_" he broke off and moaned as his middle finger was engulfed in a hot mouth, his member growing steadily harder between his legs. "_Beyond_….."

Pulling Raito back to him, Beyond bit the tip of his finger and held the appendage up, saliva glistening on his skin. "Kira-kun should wear the corset," he whispered, and the persuasive murmur in his voice quickly began working its magic on the teen. "He'd like it, if he would only try it on…"

"……no." Raito turned away, refusing to meet the heated stare his lover was focusing on him. "I'm not doing it."

Beyond pretended to sigh, his shoulders slumping dramatically. "But I wore it for you. Why is Kira-kun being so difficult. It's not as if I'm asking to watch you use the Death Note again. Although…" he grinned endearingly, "I wouldn't mind--"

"Also no." Raito smirked at the defeated look on Beyond's face. "However……..if you were to do something for me…" fluttering his eyelashes, he trailed his fingers down the older's face and flashed him a sweet smile. "I might just agree to that first request."

Suspicion crossed Beyond's face but was quickly dispelled as soft lips pressed to his neck. Crawling onto his lap, Raito feasted on the alabaster treat with a mix of teeth and tongue, his chest pressing heatedly to Beyond. "Mmm, Kira-kun's mouth," he moaned, fisting mahogany tresses. Raito sucked hard on the pale flesh, only continuing for a few more seconds and then sitting back on Beyond's spread thighs, taking the corset from shaking hands.

"Do we have a deal?" He held it up to his chest, the fabric sticking wetly to his sticky skin. Beyond all but began to drool at the sight, his fingers digging into splattered covers as he nodded.

"Fuck Kira-kun, I'll do anything you want. Just put it on," he licked his lips, eyes widening with anticipation. Raito lazily nodded and slipped his arms into the thin straps, the silk pressing against his skin like a tight sheath. "Oooo…." Beyond's hands eagerly zipped up the back of the corset, making Raito hiss slightly. "Soo sexy…"

Indeed, the black silk did look rather fetching on him, Raito thought, running his hands down the length of his body. Perhaps it even looked better on him than it did Beyond; the color brought out the richness of his skin and flattered it beautifully, and his eyes seemed to appear brighter, much like the satin ribbon decorating the front of the body hugging contraption. He smirked, his hands gliding down his thighs and earning a soft moan from Beyond. He could use this……..

"Beyond," he purred, "you should lay down now."

For a moment the man looked confused, and then Raito shoved him down with a slender hand, his other spreading milky thighs so that his thin frame could slip between them. Silk glistened in the red-tinged light as Raito gently clawed the porcelain contours of Beyond's chest, a positively evil look in his glowing eyes. "Kira-kun….:

"You said you'd do anything I want," he interrupted, touching a finger to snowy lips. Beyond seemed to understand and spread his legs wider, reaching for the teen.

"Kira-kun is evil," he hissed, grabbing the teen's chin and quickly kissing him. "But I guess a deal's a deal."

Raito smirked, licking his mouth. "You're right. A deal _is _a deal." Scooting down so he was firmly between Beyond's thighs, he bent down and licked up one of them, watching the ecstasy flush his lover's face.

Exactly as planned.

_

* * *

_

_**Hahaha, I am so fucking evil! Dear Raito may have submitted, but no way in hell was he NOT gonna get Beyond back for it. And I can't think of a better way for the great Kira-kun to do so…..*grins evilly***_

_**When I'd finished writing the overall sex scene, I knew Raito had to get Beyond back, and I wanted to bring a little humor into the story. Firstly, the candy cane ^^; originally this started off as a Christmas story, hence the treat, but I was sooo attached to the idea of Beyond torturing Kira-kun with the candy that I couldn't give it up. So, I had Raito point out that the candy was inappropriate and tease Beyond for it in order to make myself feel better **_**J**_** Yeah, I'm insane. And I had to write Raito in cross-dress, but couldn't think of a way to do it. And then the last few pages were spawned….**_

_**Yeah, we all know how that ended. Anyway, this took me forever, mostly because I procrastinated a lot, but I still beat my deadline! Happy early Valentine's Day people. May yours be as….interesting as Beyond and Raito's :D**_

_**Your beloved authoress, **_

_**Shizuka no Taisho aka Shinigami Lord Azeran aka Azeira**_

_**AND PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I CHERISH THEM LIKE L DOES HIS CANDY! XD **_


End file.
